


Have a Smoke, Pour a Drink, Steal a Kiss in the Dark

by Amyiguess



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Canon, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyiguess/pseuds/Amyiguess
Summary: All the ways Andrew and Neil say "I love you" (without saying it out loud)
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Have a Smoke, Pour a Drink, Steal a Kiss in the Dark

Love was a foreign concept to both Neil and Andrew. Neither were familiar with the term; how could they have been? Neither of them had ever felt it, no one's felt it towards them. They both think themselves to be incapable of love, undeserving.

Slowly but surely, they get there. The word wasn't spoken aloud, maybe it never would,but there are countless ways to say I Love You.

To them, love is silently lurking in all their actions. It's in every yes, in every shared cigarette. Sometimes it's loud, like when Neil brews a pot of coffee before going on a run, so it's ready when Andrew wakes up. It can also be very quiet, on those rare mornings where Andrew wakes up first, and silently watches Neil sleep, a small smile on his face that is reserved for Neil and Neil only.

It's the loudest on the bad days, when Neil is prepared to leave Andrew be, but Andrew whispers for him to stay. It's equally as loud when Neil looks in the mirror and it's all too much. Andrew holds him and reassures him that his father is dead, that no one can harm him. 

Andrew knows that no matter how much Neil wants to run, he'll always come back home, to Andrew, because to Neil, Andrew and Home are one and the same.

And Neil knows, that no matter how many times Andrew says he doesn't lie, that "I hate you" will always be the farthest thing from the truth, and if Neil listens closely enough, he can hear the words Andrew actually means. 

To an outsider looking in, they hate each other. Andrew showed no affection towards Neil, and Neil tried his very best to stay away from Andrew, not to touch him. 

The strangers and Exy fans don't get to see them though. They aren't in their shared apartment, witnessing all their silent I Love Yous.

**Author's Note:**

> This was orginally posted on my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/all_for_the_raven_cycle) so go check it out if you want :)  
> The title is from A Love Like War by All Time Low


End file.
